Snap
by Isadtd
Summary: Sometimes, all you need to cut the tension is a good snap. Beckett's flirting with men in Castle's bar, it's enough tension. *Caskett*.  Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

So, I have five (five!) stories in the work. Since I can't finish them, I'll post one at a time, maybe some reviews and alerts will kick.. something.

Disclaimer : I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>Castle is really regretting this night out. He is also entertaining the idea of throwing everyone out of the Old Haunt. Especially the swarm of guys buzzing around Beckett and Lanie at the bar, buying the two girls drinks and throwing charming smiles. He doesn't understand how they can laugh – giggle, really – at them like that. Like they are enjoying the attention. Apparently, neither does Esposito.<p>

"This is so wrong," the detective says, shaking his head. "Don't they see what those guys are after?"

Castle's jaw clenches at the idea. He's about to answer but Jenny beats him to it.

"They're flirting. It's a good way to get free drinks," she teases.

"They already drink for free here. It's my bar," Castle snorts.

"I'm gonna..." Esposito gets up from the booth but Ryan grabs his arm and pulls him down.

"No, you're not."

"Javi, this is so not the way to win Lanie back." The newlyweds work as a team so calm him down.

"She's, she's," Esposito stutters, his hands waving madly in the air.

"I know, I know," Ryan soothes.

"What you need is to invite her on a date. Show that you're upset but don't be all macho about it," Jenny advises. Esposito starts to deny ever being a macho. None of them are paying attention to Castle.

He is sipping his fifth scotch, staring at the group at the bar. He shouldn't have drunk this much. His over imaginative brain is making him see things with a painful intensity. Like the light in Beckett's eyes as she drinks her cocktail and looks at this lawyer type guy. Her finger twisting a strand of hair when this other man pays her a compliment. Or her hand on a muscular arm when the owner is making her laugh. He finishes his drink in one last gulp, slams the glass on the table as he stands. The others are still arguing about Esposito's macho attitude. They don't have time to react, Castle is already on his way, marching towards the bar. He pushes through the crowd of men surrounding Lanie and Beckett. He plants himself before the detective. He doesn't let her time to acknowledge him.

He takes her face between his hands and kisses her. Just a few seconds. Just enough to taste the alcohol on her lips. He pulls away and sees the shock on her face. His own eyes widen.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry," he stammers before he walks away.

He finds himself outside, shivering in the cold. His shirt is way to thin for this winter weather. But he doesn't want to walk back in. He swears under his breath. He let his jacket, his coat and his wallet inside. Which means he can't take a taxi. He considers calling his car service. He pats his pocket and swears again. His phone is on the table next to his empty glass. He paces on the sidewalk, trying to warm up and find a solution.

Inside, Ryan, Jenny and Esposito, who jumped to their feet to see Castle's action, are now looking at a stunned Beckett, still sitting at the bar. Lanie is repeating "Oh my god!" next to her.

They are both oblivious of the conversation between the confused wooers. "Who was that guy!" "Isn't that the owner?" "Is he her boyfriend?"

Jenny is the first to recover and walks right to Beckett.

"You're okay?" She asks.

"Yeah," Beckett answers, still dazed. Taking her coat, she pushes past Ryan's wife and her two colleagues behind her. She flees, too.

"Don't kill him," she hears Lanie shout behind her.

She surprised to run into Castle outside. He's hugging himself, trying to keep warm.

"You're gonna catch death," she speaks without thinking. He turns around.

"Please, don't shoot me."

She frowns. "Why does everyone thinks I want to kill you all the time?"

"Because you often threaten to?"

"When was the last time I did that?"

Castle shrugs.

"I guess it's been a while." He shivers again. "I should go back inside. Get my coat," he adds but doesn't move.

"Why did you do that, Castle?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. It's just, those guys... I'm a bit drunk," he admits.

She moves closer to him.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I didn't realize. Lanie wanted to make Esposito sweat a little. And, after the third mojito, I didn't see the harm. Stupid idea, now that I think about it."

"Can we forget about it, please," he begs. He still feels mortified.

Her eyes meet his and suddenly all is clear in her head.

"No."

"Kate... Beckett. I'm sorry I did that. Please don't kick me out of the precinct."

She moves closer again, close enough to feel him shaking in the cold.

"No. We're not forgetting about this. We don't talk about enough things already, don't you think?"

"What? I don't..." Castle squeaks, confused. He shivers again, this time it is because of her proximity. "Are you going to hurt me?" his eyebrows arch, his hands cover his ears. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"You're quite dense sometimes."

She pushes his hands down with her own. She cups his face like he did a few minutes ago. She observes his eyes grow wide in realization before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. She stays there longer than he did. Waiting for him to react : pull away or deepen the kiss. He does the later. His arms encircle her waist, he pulls her closer, plunges his tongue down her mouth. Her hands leave his face so she can throw her ams around his neck. She feels liberated, he feels alive. She comes to her senses when she feels the cold wall at her back. She pushes him a bit. Both palms on his chest.

"We need to stop. I can't be arrested for public indecency," she pants. He looks down at them, body flushed, legs intertwined in the middle of the street.

"You kissed me," he laughs.

She beams at him. "Yes, I did."

"Does that mean..." He trails off, still a bit unsure.

"It means you need to go get your coat so we can leave. Together." She gives him a pointed look.

He gasps, between a laugh and a shudder.

"I'll be right back," he throws behind his shoulder as he sprints down the stairs of the Old Haunt.

He stumbles through the door. Catching himself just in time, he makes a dash to the booth. He gathers his stuff in a hurry. He's about to run back out but he collides with a group of people.

"What the hell happened?" Esposito asks. Castle looks past them, anxious.

"I don't have time, guys." He tries to go but Esposito stops him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm really fine. I'd be even better if you let me go."

Once again, Jenny is the one to put the pieces together.

"Oh. She's waiting outside, isn't she?" She's smiling knowingly. Castle tries hard to keep a straight face. He's pretty sure Beckett would disapprove any hint of a smug smile, even more any high five with the boys.

"What are you waiting for, then? Go!" Ryan pushes him.

"Tell her to call me tomorrow. Or I'll call. I want details," Lanie tells him.

"Ew, Lanie, I will not tell her anything of the sort," he answers over his shoulder.

Outside, he slows down when he sees her. She's checking her phone, looking utterly beautiful. He's mesmerized. She senses his presence or hears him and looks up. She pockets her phone and smile shyly at him, intimidated but his awestruck face.

"What took you so long," she finally asks in the taxi. He took them a while to talk. Both feel weighted by what is happening. Four years of yearning make this night a high pressure one. He shifts beside her, uncomfortable.

"Our friends were asking question, they wouldn't let me go at first."

"Oh... So, they know..."

"Yeah, that's awkward..."

Beckett hides in her hands.

"That means Lanie is gonna call me first thing in the morning," she mumbles.

"Yeah, she said something about that."

Beckett groans.

"This is kinda embarrassing," Castle states again but he is amused. He takes one hand off her face, and slides his into her palm. He tugs at her until their lips meet. She responds to the kiss, moaning softly. They pull away when their driver clears his throat. They are just in front of her building.

They pay quickly and hurry inside. They manage to keep their hands off each other in the elevator. If only for the presence of Beckett's neighbor's daughter and his date. When Castle's gaze meets the teenage boy's, they share a strained look. A 'you're ruining my elevator fantasy' look.

* * *

><p>Should I continue?<p>

I apologize for the mistakes, I proofread it but I'm highly fallible on this front.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and alerts and favourites. It made me feel the love. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. In any case, let me know.

* * *

><p>When Castle wakes up around 10, he's alone in the bed. He's a bit disappointed but hears some noise coming from the kitchen. He smiles, according himself a few more minutes in bed, listening to the domestic sound of breakfast making. His smile brightens : Beckett is cooking breakfast, for them! He throws the cover away and gets up. He hunts for his clothes but only manages to find his boxers and jeans. His shirt is nowhere to be found. He's about to go out of the room when Beckett's phone vibrates on the nightstand. He dares a look at the caller ID and chuckles. Lanie. He picks up the phone but lets the call go to voicemail.<p>

As he rounds the corner, her phone nearly escapes his hand. He lets out a silent gasp.

"Here's my shirt," he says eventually, licking his lips.

Beckett is making pancakes, only wearing his shirt. He has never seen anything more sexy. She turns around and smirks.

"It looked comfortable," she explains before concentrating on the pancakes. 'And it smells like you', she wants to add but thinks it's still a bit early for these kind of confessions.

He comes to stand behind her, hugging her and placing kisses all over her neck.

"Good morning," he mumbles, tickling her skin. She bits her lip.

"We already said good morning," she notes.

"Hum... 5 o'clock is not morning. It's still night."

She giggles and he's delighted.

"You didn't complain, though," she teases. She switches off the fire and turns in his arms. She caresses his bare chest up slowly, finally linking her hands behind his neck. He's suddenly breathless and afraid he's dreaming. But all doubts are forgotten when her mouth meets his.

"Good morning," she pants, eventually. "Let's eat."

She leaves his arms and finishes to prepare breakfast with him.

* * *

><p>"Do you want your shirt back?" She asks as they devour the pancakes.<p>

"No. Looks better on you." He winks and she blushes. "Oh. I almost forgot," he starts, grabbing her phone and handing it to her. "Lanie called. A lot."

They laugh as she peruses the missed call.

"Uh-huh. She also send a text. 'Don't think I give up just because you don't answer.' She's relentless."

"And rude. Especially for someone who hid her relationship with Esposito."

"I think she's got a lot riding on us."

He's surprised.

"You know about the bet?"

She shrugs.

"Well, **you** know about it."

"Fair point."

They're cleaning up when there's a knock on the door. They exchanged looks.

"Lanie?" He asks. "She wouldn't dare."

"Would she? Stay here. I'm gonna get rid of her." Beckett says, walking to the door.

"In this outfit?"

"Well, she did came all this way for some info."

He shakes his head. He's liking this new side of her. Sassy Beckett. He hides in the kitchen, silent.

"Lan..." Beckett starts, opening the door but stops short, alarming Castle. He hopes it's not some psycho. "Dad!" She exclaims. Castle closes his eyes. Worst than a psycho, she just opened the door to her dad. Wearing only a rumpled male shirt.

"Hello Katie. Did you forget our brunch or his that a new style you're trying?" Jim Beckett asks. "A style I'm not sure I like, by the way."

Kate stutters and Castle panics because he hears Jim entering the apartment further. Three, two, one...

"Rick." Castle nods. He feels naked under the stare of Beckett's father. Maybe because he is a bit. He makes a mental note to never play cards with the man : he has an amazing poker face. Kate is finally able to talk.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I forgot about the brunch."

Jim turns back to her. "I see." He eyeing them, still showing nothing. Castle crosses his arms over his bare chest. Kate is tugging at the hem of the shirt. "What about lunch, then? One thirty, at our usual diner."

Kate nods, speechless. Jim smiles at her. His mouth drops when he turns to Castle. "You too, Rick."

The writer gulps. "Yes, sir."

Neither Kate nor Castle see the little smirk gracing Jim's lips as he exits. He always loved torturing his daughter's boyfriends. Rick is no exception.

In the apartment, the new couple is stunned.

"I think we deal pretty well with awkward," Castle quips.

Kate just shakes her head. "We'd better get ready."

One hour later, they are ready to head out.

"We need to swing back my place. I'm not meeting your dad with this shirt on," Castle whines on the way to the elevator.

"I think it's a little late to be concerned about my father knowing what we were doing last night, Castle... Rick."

He grumbles but lights up once they enter the lift. Alone. As soon as the doors close, he's pushing her against the wall, kissing her furiously. His hips grind into hers. Her left leg is hooking up around his thigh.

Too soon, the elevator ride is over. He pulls away. The need for air became urgent anyway. He presses his forehead against hers.

"Didn't get to do that last night," he breathes.

"Damn teenagers," she agrees, grinning.

* * *

><p>In the end, they don't have the chance to run by the loft, too afraid to be late. They found Jim in a booth in the back of the diner. They eat their burgers and fries over mindless chit-chat. Until the conversation dies down, making Castle uncomfortable. He doesn't like silence.<p>

"Mr Beckett..."

"Jim."

"Jim. About this morning..." Castle starts. Kate is mortified and wondering why the hell he is bringing that up. But Jim holds his hand up.

"Not my business. I'm just glad Kate has someone ready to give the shirt off his back for her. Literally," the older man deadpans.

Beckett and Castle stare at him. Jim bursts out laughing at the shock on their faces.

"Too soon?" He asks.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like air once you're stuck in a sinking car... Just saying...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the feedback. Reviews, favorites and alerts are like little chocolate cupcakes : addicting. Hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

><p>Their desserts just arrived when Castle's phone rings with the distinctive ringtone for Alexis.<p>

"DadDadDadDadDadDad."

He fumbles to search for it, apologizing to everyone and no one in particular for not having put it on vibrate. Jim observes, highly amused, while Beckett shakes her head. She knows he is kind of a klutz but since her father appeared, it's taking a hell of a proportion. Once the writer is outside, taking his call, Jim sits back in the booth and crosses his arms.

"So, how new is this?"

Kate takes a sip of her coke to buy some time. She recognizes this attitude. It's "the interrogation" pose. Except, she isn't 16 anymore.

"Well, Castle had been following me for around four years now. Don't you remember? You've met him already."

"Oh! I remember. Except he was never half naked in your apartment before."

She blushes and curses internally her dad for being able to embarrass her at her age.

"Guess not," she offers, noncommittally.

"So, this new development?"

But before Jim can push further, Castle is back at their table. He doesn't sit down, though.

"Sorry, I have to go. Alexis is back early from her week-end. She says she's fine but I sense there's some drama involved. So..."

"Yes, go. Tell her I say hi," Kate understands immediately.

"You're sure?"

"Rick, go," Jim interrupts. "Us fathers will do anything to protect our daughters, right?"

"Right." Castle looks worried, Beckett is glaring at her father. The writer shakes the man's hand, then turn his attention to Kate, hesitates, glances at Jim, back at Kate.

"Oh, for god sake, Castle!" She cries out. She pulls him down by his shirt and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Right, okay... Bye," Castle says, not looking at Jim. He would never admit it but he's a bit afraid of Papa Beckett. He doesn't know why. He is very friendly. There's just something about him since this morning, he ponders, walking out.

With Castle gone, Beckett admonishes her dad. She points her fork at him.

"Would you stop scaring him?"

"The man has been through for years of shadowing you. I could not scare him away if I tried," he retorts.

She smiles fondly.

"I know. Doesn't mean he has to suffer your false creepiness."

"But I'm so good at it, honey," Jim hides his smile, sipping a bit of his water.

She's about to insist when her phone vibrates. It's Lanie again. This time she picks up, not bothering exiting the diner.

"Lanie. I'm at lunch with my dad but we can meet somewhere in a few if you want," she talks without letting her friend put a word in. She's well aware of why she's calling.

"My place, 7 o'clock?"

"Deal, sea ya."

She hangs up and Jim tilts his head.

"I like how making plans to meet your friends is so efficient,' he tells her. She says nothing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Wish it had been that way when you were a teenager and I was paying the phone bill."

Kate shakes her head.

"What's putting you in such a kidding mood, Dad?"

"Can't I just be happy?"

"You can. Can't I just want to know why?"

"You're happy."

She stares at him for a minute.

"Yes I am," she states. Jim smiles. "So you know why I am too."

She puts her hand over his on the table. The mood just changed.

"Dad..."

"Don't go all all misty on me, Katie-cat." But he's the one trying not to get emotional.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" She speaks softly.

"I'm just glad you're here and happy. Your mum..." He lets out a shaky breath. "Your mum would be so proud of you and she would absolutely love Rick."

"Well... No nose ring and he does wash his hair!" She feels the need to lighten the mood.

He chuckles but says nothing. They finish the desserts talking about much lighter things, baseball and music and news of distant family.

* * *

><p>Castle was right. There was some drama at play in Alexis' early return from a weekend in the Hamptons with her friends. Being finished with High school means she doesn't follow everything that happens there. Some of her "friends" told her she didn't "belong" with them anymore. Her real friends tried to take her defense but the harm was done.<p>

Castle is doing his best to cheer her up. Ice-cream and movie night. They are currently cuddled in front of the TV, screaming at the zombies on the screen. But he can't help checking his phone every so often. It's 7:30. He and Beckett didn't make any plans but...

"You know. If you have somewhere to be, it's okay," Alexis starts.

"Oh no, Sweetie. I won't let you down in your time of need!"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you molesting your phone, then?"

His daughter is too smart for her own good. Or for his... He pauses the movie. Now is as good a time as any to tell her about Beckett.

"Pumpkin. I have something to tell you."

"Oh my God! Are you sick!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You know I was at lunch with Beckett and her dad when you called earlier today."

Alexis nods. "Well, it was because... Me and Kate, hum... There was some evolution in our..."

Castle is cut from his awkward explanation when the red-head flies into him and hugs him close.

"I'm so happy for you Dad!"

"Really?"

"Really! It was time you two got your head out of your as..."

"Hey, language, young lady! But you're right, it's about time."

"So, why don't you call her? See if she likes zombies?"

Castle squeezes her tighter. "You're the best!" He whispers in her ear.

* * *

><p>Lanie is refilling Beckett's glass with red wine for what seems to be the hundredth time in less than an hour.<p>

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She teases.

"Well, you won't tell me anything. I might as well try something."

"I told you enough, Lane."

"You told me nothing!" The ME exclaims.

"And I consider 'nothing' to be enough," Kate throws back.

Her phone rings on the table. Castle's face appears on the screen. But before she can pick up, Lanie has the phone to her ear.

"Hello Castle! We were just talking about you!"

"Oh God!" Castle says on the other end.

"Say nothing!" Beckett yells, trying to get her phone back. But her friend has, surprisingly, stealth.

"So, Writer-boy. What happened last night?"

Castle makes sure Alexis is out of earshot before answering. "I think Kate would agree it's Writer-man and that's all I'm gonna say about it. Can I talk to her, please?"

"Fine. I think it is enough information, for now..." Lanie tells him before handing the phone back to Kate. "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you." A satisfied grin appears on her lips when Beckett takes the cell without arguing about the title. The detective walks from the couch to the kitchen for privacy, turning her back to Lanie.

"Hey."

"Hey! I was calling to see if you wanted to join Alexis and me for a movie but it seems you're already well into a girls night."

"Ah, yeah. Lots to catch up. Would have loved a movie with you and Alexis, though. Is she okay?"

"She's okay. No worries, rain check?"

"Absolutely."

They both grinning stupidly now, not even speaking but still on the phone. Lanie clears her throat behind her.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

When she hangs up and turns, Lanie is holding her hands on her heart.

"You two are so cute!"

Beckett rolls her eyes.

"Gimme my glass if you want me to talk. We have a bottle to finish."

"Yes! Just don't diffuse your treacly mood all over my apartment."

TBC

* * *

><p>Next : the boys, what do you think?<p>

I apologize for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

><p>I'm not very happy with this one but I had trouble writing this story since the two parters. Or more specifically, after I read all the whining about the show. Between the stupid "Nathan is too fat" and "Caskett needs to happen now or I stop watching", I'd begun to think I was the only one enjoying the show. It's all better now.<p>

A wake up call from dispatch was never something Beckett enjoyed. Today is worst. She curses Lanie and her wine as she reaches for her phone.

"Beckett."

On the other end of the line, the officer is all business. She memorizes the address, makes sure their next call is for Esposito or Ryan and hangs up. She hops in the shower first, buying some time before calling Castle. It's barely 6 on a monday morning. He's not going to be an happy camper. Sure enough, she ends up letting a message on his voicemail.

In record time, she's arriving at the scene. Esposito is already here – he lives closest to the crime scene. She doesn't see Ryan coming up beside her in the narrow alley.

"Morning boss," he says cheerfully as they duck under the tape. "Where's Castle?" He asks and Beckett could swear there's an amused glint in his eyes. She narrows hers.

"Yes, Beckett. Where's Castle?" Esposito insists.

She chooses to ignore them, focusing on the victim instead.

"What have we got, Lanie?" She's sadistically glad that the ME looks as bad as she feels. She's not even able to tease this morning. That's a plus.

"African-american male, 20's. No wallet. Blunt trauma to the side of the head," she shows them. Ryan is scrawling the info on his pad. Esposito is already motioning to some uniforms to go look around for the wallet and eventually a weapon.

"Time of death?" Beckett asks.

"I'd say around 3 or 4 this morning. Will know for sure once I get him to the morgue."

Beckett is about to ask about the likely weapon when she hears Castle. She tries to steady her heart beat, berating herself for this involuntary reaction. He's carrying two cups of coffee and a white bag, bear claws, she guesses. He's at ease as he's approaching, navigating though the departing uniforms, saying good morning.

"Hey guys!" He cheers when he joins the team.

He holds one cup out for Beckett with a bright smile.

"Good morning." She takes it and swears he's about to lean in and kiss her. She takes a step back. He frowns, then realizes all eyes are on them.

"What?" He asks. Beckett is sipping her coffee. It must burn, he knows, his own coffee is still very hot in his hand.

Esposito goes for the shock technique.

"No good morning kiss?"

"Or maybe you guys already saw each other this morning," Ryan adds.

It's Lanie that comes to their rescue. Kind of.

"Leave the two love birds alone. We have a body here. Plenty of time later to tease. I hear Papa Beckett interrupted their morning after."

Castle glares at Beckett who glares at Lanie.

"Oh, that's a story I want to hear," Ryan quips. Esposito is waggling his eyebrows at them.

"A little respect! There's a victim nearby," Caste scowls.

"Back to work," Beckett barks, trying to regain some authority.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the precinct, Gates is waiting for them. As usual, she wants a report on every single murder investigation. As soon as her office door closes behind Beckett, the boys pounce on Castle.<p>

"So?"

"Tell us everything!"

"About what?" Castle tries to play the innocent.

"You know we interrogate people as a living, right?" Ryan asks.

Esposito steps into Castle's personal space. "And I know lots of ways to make someone talk."

"I don't kiss and tell," the writer holds his ground.

"So you two kissed? What else?" Ryan is grinning like a fool. Esposito is waggling his eyebrows. Castle chooses to remain silent.

"Oh come on. We're your pals!" Ryan cries after a while, tired of the staring contest.

"And I'm a gentleman."

"Beckett talked to Lanie," Esposito reminds him.

"And this will grant her an earful later."

"Ooh!" Ryan coos. "An earful or a..."

"Stop right there," Castle's dead serious now.

"You're no fun, you know that?" Esposito pouts.

Castle glances at Gates's office, making sure Beckett isn't about to come out.

"Listen, guys. This is not some kind of fling with some actress or top model. I'm not 'dating' Beckett. I'm not 'sleeping with' Beckett. She is the one I will spend the rest of my life with. And there's no way in hell I'm letting anything screw that up. I will not tell, disclose nor brag about this. Got it?"

The speech sobers both detective. Ryan is the first to recover, because he knows what Castle is talking about.

"Got it. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, got it," Esposito adds, punching his shoulder slightly with a grin.

It brings a smile back on Castle's face.

"What's going on?"

They both started at the sound of Beckett's voice.

"Nothing," they say in unison.

She frowns but doesn't push the matter further.

* * *

><p>It's a short one but reviews are, nonetheless, more than appreciated. They're cherished and beloved, seriously.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N :(That has nothing to do with this story). I've been nominated for the Castle fanfic award for "Not the whip cream inventor"! I don't know who to thank because I don't really understand how those awards work. But thank you to whoever! Thank you, thank you , thank you. This is so unexpected and cool and... wow. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at thank you speeches. Now it's time to vote. So if some of you could give me some votes, so I don't finish with zero, that would be really great. The two other fics nominated are by three awesome writers here TappinCastleFan and Sandiane Carter and Chezchuckles, so hum, yeah : humbling.

Anyway, on with Snap.(Fixed because I'm an idiot who writes several stories with different tenses and forgets which one is in what tense.)

* * *

><p>It was bound to happen at some point. They never talked about it. Never set some ground rules. But it was bound to happen and she should be better prepared. She isn't. The sound of the newspaper hitting Gates' desk feels like a slap. The captain is standing tall. She has made Beckett sit down.<p>

"Detective Beckett. Anything you would like to tell me?"

Beckett doesn't know how to respond to that and she wishes Gates called Castle in, too. He would make a quip and deflect Gates's anger toward himself. But the captain is smarter than that and Castle is waiting outside. Cringing probably. Trying to eavesdrop most likely.

"So?" The tone is icy and demanding.

Beckett took a deep breath.

"Sir. This is my personal life and I feel..."

"The hell it is Detective!" Gates roars. She slaps the newspaper back down again for good measure. "Isn't that your partner?"

"Technically he's a consultant, a civilian..."

"And you think that changes everything, don't you? Why do you think the NYPD fraternizations rules are for?"

"Sir, it's..."

"It's not just a question of chain of command and liability in case of sexual harassment. It's for your protection! God knows how many times you two find yourselves in harm's way. You can't have personal feelings clouding your judgment in the line of fire!" The captain is shouting now. At least, Castle will hear, as well as the whole bullpen. Beckett tenses, her anger rising.

"Sir, those rules don't apply to civilians. We did nothing wrong. I dare you to find one time I've been unprofessional."

Gates sits down, tilts her head. She speaks in a leveled, controlled voice.

"I'm not angry about your relationship with Mr Castle, Detective. I'm angry because I have to learn about it in the newspaper."

Beckett feels immediately chided.

"It's my personal life," she starts, weakly.

"With someone you work with, in **my** precinct." Gates sighs. "I'm not asking for the details. I just think a little advance warning would have been nice."

Beckett has nothing to say, so Gates continues.

"Had I been warned, I could have prevented this."

Beckett's head shots up.

"This?"

"The commissioner wants to reassign Mr Castle to another detective. If he still wants to stay..." This is not news to Beckett. It is standard procedure, after all. The surprise on her face comes from the other part of the captain's statement.

"And you would have prevented it?"

"That might surprise you, detective, but yes, I would have. Your team, as unusual as it is, works well. I'll deny ever saying it but I've come around on Mr. Castle's involvement," she smiles for a split second. "But now, I've been blindsided and even the mayor can't do anything about the commissioner's wish. His hands are tied because of the NYPD fraternization case going to court in two weeks. We have to be irreproachable."

"This particular case is about harassment and a sergeant sleeping with cadets. This had nothing to do with Castle and I."

"I agree. The public opinion on the other hand..."

Beckett's frown deepens.

"So what now?"

"Mr Castle is next. We'll discuss his wish to remain a consultant of the NYPD or not. But he will not, under any circumstances, be shadowing you again. I'll send him home until further notice. We'll talk to other detectives to find a solution."

Beckett's shoulders slumps. The wheels are falling off the wagon of her life and there is nothing to do about it. She gets up, unable to thank Gates, and leaves. The captain follows her, calling Castle from her doorway. The two partners' hands brush as he walks passed her. He offers her a reassuring smile. But he isn't fooling her. He, too, feels like crying.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito watch Beckett disappear in the elevator. She has to run some lead in their newest case and she refused their help, choosing to call in an uniform, instead. Castle is already gone. Kicked out like last summer. But the situation now is so unlike last summer. Ryan takes the newspaper he hid and looks at the article again.<p>

"This is a good photo of them," he remarks.

"This is an invasion of their privacy," Esposito corrects.

Ryan inspects the photo more closely. Castle and Beckett are standing in the rain in front of the Angelica. So he guesses it was taken last week-end. The two partners are pressed together under Castle's umbrella. Nothing out of the ordinary except that Castle's hand is in Kate's back pocket. More importantly, his bottom lip is stuck between her teeth. They are kinda smiling. The photographer has caught them in what seems the end of a playful kiss.

"Still, it's quite romantic. A kiss in the rain and all. And they were in the street."

Esposito just grumbles, going back to work.

* * *

><p>Paula enters the loft like she enters any room : purposefully. She goes straight to the dining table, barely saying hello to Castle.<p>

"We have some damage control to do. But this will be easy. You wouldn't believe the forums on your fan sites. Everybody is going mad. Most people are ecstatic. So there's that. The press is going crazy too : "the writer and his muse". We need to go over who you want to make interviews with. Cosmo, obviously. Then," she slows down her speech, looking around the loft. "Where is she? I thought your detective was going to be there for this. It's important, Rick! If this isn't serious between the two of you, we need another plan alltog..."

Castle stops her with his hand up. He sits down at the table, sighing.

"Yes, it's serious. It's also seriously freaking her out."

"Meaning?"

"She isn't answering my calls. I've been banned for the precinct for now. I know she's been sent home too a few hours ago."

Paula gathers the stuff she started to spread in front of her.

"Well, we won't be able to decide anything without her. So let's go get your Ferrari : we're going to her place and I want to ride in style."

* * *

><p>Beckett isn't at her appartment. After banging at her door for two minutes, Paula swats Castle's arm down.<p>

"Okay, okay! She's obviously elsewhere. It's 10 at night. Were could she be?"

"I don't... wait!" Castle takes his phone and dials Lanie. He moves away from Paula for the conversation.

"Castle? Everything okay?"

"Hey, Lanie. Kate isn't with you by any chance?"

"Hum, no. But why aren't she with you?"

"You know about the..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for you guys."

"I'm afraid she's closing up on me, Lanie. I'm at her place and she isn't there. Do you now where she could be?"

"I don't know.. wait... What?.. hum... Castle, did you try her dad's?"

"Who was that, talking behind you?"

"Javi. But that's not the point here. Do you need the address?"

"No, I got it. Thanks!"

"Tell her to get her head out of," Lanie's sentence is cut when he hangs up.

* * *

><p>Parked in front of Jim Beckett's house, Castle is unsure. Paula isn't. She drags him by the hand toward the door, ringing the bell forcefully.<p>

"What if she isn't here?" He whispers.

She shushes him, gripping his hand firmly to avoid any escape.

The door opens on a startled Jim.

"Hi," Castle gasps.

Jim frowns when he sees their clasped hands.

"Good evening! I'm Paula, Rick's agent," she holds up their arms. "Don't worry. Nothing to read into this except he's being difficult." She points at the author. "He's paying me more than his lawyer, that doesn't mean he can waste my time. But back to you, Mr Beckett. It's so nice to meet you. May we speak to your daughter? It's about the media planning."

"Hello. Please come in," Jim smirks as he moves backwards to let them in. "Why don't we let Rick talk to her first. Do you want some coffee miss ?.."

"Oh! Call me Paula," she says with a wave. "Do you have tea?"

"Of course. Son, Kate's upstairs. Second room on the left. We'll be in the living-room."

Castle doesn't have time to thank him. He is already pushing Paula to the kitchen, making small talk. Castle climbs the stairs two by two. In front of the door, he takes a deep breath.

He knocks but doesn't wait for a reply. He pushes the door open.

"Hey." His voice is soft. He's taking in the sight in front of him. Still in her work clothes, Kate is lying on the bed, curled around a pillow

"What are you doing here?" She is pouting in her childhood room. Castle wants to smile at that, thinking about a younger, less badass Beckett. He imagines it isn't the first time she has found herself in this position over the years. He takes a look around the room. It's quite neutral. No pink walls but a soft yellow. Some old posters are hanging around. Nirvana, movies : Air force one, some Spielgierg's... He grins at the Police Academy one. It is signed all over. A friends' joke maybe? He will have to ask her someday. The next thing that catches his eye takes his breath away. On the closet door is another poster. It's the cover of "In a Hail of bullets". A collector. He doesn't even know if he has one.

"Is that?.." his voice is strangled with emotion. She has a poster of one of his book in her room. That is big! He knew she was a fan. But the fact that she obviously never took the thing down makes his head spin and his heart thump.

She turns on the bed to see what he is watching. She curses under her breath.

"Leave me alone." He knows this tone. She is not in a good mood.

He sits down on her bed, putting his hands on either sides of her to support his weight.

"You have a poster of me in your room," he sing-songs.

"Not my room anymore. And it's not you, it's a book cover."

"Yes, well, technicality, " he shifts closer so his hip comes in contact with her stomach."But it still makes me happy. I think you like me."

She hums, still refusing to look at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I miss you for one. Two, Paula wants to discuss media planning. Damage control and all that."

"The damage is done, Castle."

"That's why it's time for control."

Beckett lets out a long, exasperated sigh. He decide to shift tactics a little.

"Kate, as adorable as you look, pouting in your room like a teenage girl, I've reached an age where it's very creepy for my girlfriend to do that."

She jerks a knee up, hitting his butt. "I'm not pouting."

"Oh? What is it you're doing then?" He humors her.

"I'm ridiculous, aren't I?" She sighs again, looking up at him this time.

He bites down his smirk.

"I know," she continues. "I just feel like the situation is slipping away from me. It wasn't supposed to... be this way."

"What did you expect?"

"Not this. Not my dad finding out like he did, nor Lanie, Esposito, Ryan. And then Gates..."

"You didn't want them to find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe not just yet. And now, the entire freaking world knows!" She covers her face with her hands. "I'm barely used to this, to us.."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you are overestimating the newspaper's circulation. It's not as good as it once was," he jokes.

"It's on the websites too. Lanie sent me the links," she adds, her voice muffled by her hands.

Oh, Internet. Of course. "Sorry."

Her hands fall back on the mattress.

"Why are you famous?" She asks, her eyes roaming his face.

He smiles sheepishly. "Now you think I'm famous?"

She kicks his butt again.

"Ouch. Keep that up and I will bruise."

"Why should I care?"

"Your dad will think we did 'things' here for me to have those bruises." He waggles his eyebrows, leering.

She narrowes her eyes. He gets up and takes her hands, forcing her to come along.

"Come on. Paula is downtairs with your dad. I'm afraid **they **might starts doing 'things'. She can be very persuasive."

Already halfway through the door, Kate does a double take." How do you know that?"

Castle looked like a deer caught in the headlight. "Hum, what?"

He really needs to learn to shut his mouth. Thankfully, Beckett lets it go, leading the way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Updates are taking a bit longer than usual. Work and life in general is getting in the way. It will keep coming, though. :-) And sorry for the tense mishap.<p> 


End file.
